


Q:What causes heart palpitations, sweaty palms, and lightheadedness?

by hysteron_proteron



Series: Quiz Bowl!AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Quiz Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/hysteron_proteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A:Derek Hale, Captain of the Beacon Hills Quiz Bowl team.<br/>As Stiles is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles carefully eases open the classroom door, ignoring the buzzing and half-heard shouts of answers and reminding himself he wanted to do this.  
"Hello? This is where Quiz Bowl is, right?"

"Right! Welcome, come on in," a brunet says, grinning widely at him. "I'm Isaac. And you are?"

"Stiles. I'm a junior."

"That's fine. We always need new meat," Isaac says.

"Isaac, don't scare the newbie," a brunette girl scolds, swatting him on the arm.

"All of you shut up and let's get back to practice," a second boy snarls out, sitting in a chair near the front, his long legs draped over an unused desk.

Stiles takes a seat near the girl who turns to him and whispers loudly. "That's Derek. He's captain. And he bites. I'm Erica."

"Erica! Quit socializing! You need to work on your 19th century literature. As for you, new meat, I'll be testing you to see what you can do. Come over here."

Stiles swallows, walking over and sitting in front of the older boy. "My name's Stiles."

Derek smiles, showing a mouthful of teeth. "Nope. You're new meat. Now then, you're a junior, have you done anything like Quiz Bowl before?"

Stiles nods. "Yeah, I'm on the Latin version of Quiz Bowl, we're state champs."

Derek nods curtly back. "Good. That won't interfere with our schedule will it?"

"No. We practice on Thursdays, you guys practice on Friday."

"And for matches?"

"Latin Quiz Bowl doesn't have that many meets."

"Get me a schedule next week. Now then, let's see what you can do," Derek says, pulling out a stack of papers. "This battle took place in October 1066."

***

"You have a _book_ for Quiz Bowl?" Scott asks, lounging on Stiles' bed.

Stiles looks up from said book -Benét's Reader's Encyclopedia, Fifth edition- and smiles. "They take Quiz Bowl seriously. Derek gave me stacks of old questions to read too."

"Damn. That's ridiculous."

"Not really. Certamen did the same thing when I first joined. Well except for the book."

"Man lacrosse is so much easier. No papers to study, no books to read."

"Whatever. You wanna play video games?"

***

"Stiles, you're in," Erica says, pulling up a chair for Stiles. "We have a meet Saturday. You're playing. Derek'll tell you more."

Derek smiles toothily at him. "Give me your address. I'll give you a lift to the hosting school."

Stiles gulps. "I uh no thanks?"

"Oh no. I offer this to all new meat. As is my duty as captain. Can't have you getting lost, can I? Besides, it's a Catholic school; your Latin expertise'll probably come in handy."

"I guess so."

"Good boy. Let's get one last practice in. Places!" Derek calls out, clapping his hands and taking his usual place at the front of the room.  
***  
Stiles stands outside his house, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie as he waits for Derek.  
An old Chevy van pulls up and the front window rolls down.

"Get in, new meat," Derek says and Stiles opens the door.

"Where are we goin' anyway?" he asks, careful not to topple the stack of CDs on the dashboard.

"St Loretto's Academy. It's an all-boys school. They're pretty good but we won't be playing them."

"Because they're hosting, right?"

"Right." The corner of Derek's mouth twitches and Stiles beams at him. Derek continues, rolling his eyes. "We _are_ facing Alvatine High. They're ridiculously good. They won last year. But hopefully we won't get in their bracket."

Stiles nods. "What are all these CDs for?"

"Some are mine."

Stiles desperately tries to come up with something else to get Derek to open up about, finally settling on: "So how did we do last year at this thing?"

"Fifteenth."

"Oh that's not bad."

"Out of sixteen teams."

"Ouch," Stiles says, wincing then brightening. "So I'm like you guys' saving grace huh?"

"I hope not."

***

Derek parks and ushers Stiles out of the van. "Come on, let's go, they're waiting," he urges, a hand on Stiles' back and Stiles is shocked at how warm and big it is.  
He propels Stiles into the cafeteria, the rest of their team waiting around a table and shoves him into a chair before making a beeline for the coffee.

"Hi Stiles. I see you survived your ride with our captain," Isaac says, smiling at him, donut crumbs around his mouth. "Want a donut?"

"No thanks. Sugar is the opiate of the masses at these things. I've successfully steered my Certamen teammates away from donuts and such and now we win every time."

Erica blinks. "Well, all right then."

"Quit chatting!" Derek barks, coming back with a steaming cup of coffee, and drops into a chair. "What's our schedule? Who are we up against first?"

Erica pulls out their schedule from a manila folder. "Well it's a round-robin so we're up against Edison first. There's 15 other teams and we don't face Alvatine until round ten."

"Good. Edison's a new school. This is their first tournament. They should be-"

A booming voice interrupts Derek, and Stiles looks towards the front where an elderly man stands near a microphone. 

"Greetings ladies, gentlemen, and coaches, welcome to St. Loretto's High-Flying Quiz Bowl Tournament. I am Headmaster Avis. Now as you have probably guessed from your packets, this is a round-robin style tournament. We'll be using the standard rules, 5 seconds after you buzz in to answer a question. 20 questions in a round, 2 for tiebreakers. There's a map in your packet with all the rooms we're using highlighted in yellow. And now the words you've been waiting to here since 7 AM, let's play! Bona fortuna to you all."

"Finally," Derek grumbles, dragging Stiles, with the rest of the team following amusedly, towards Room 115. "We have to be the first team in, to intimidate the others."

"Oh don't worry Derek, you'll do that nicely all on your own," Isaac says, snickering.

Derek growls lightly, settling into the farthest seat on the right side, Stiles at his left side, Erica and Isaac falling into place beside him.

"Everyone ready?" he asks, as team Edison files in, a few glancing nervously around the room.

"Aye Captain!"

"Yes Derek, we're ready. Is all this necessary?" Stiles asks.

"Quiz Bowl is a highly disciplined craft. I don't know how they do it in your Latin version but here we have order and rules."

"Well, actually, Certamen's fairly informal. No buzzers until the final round. S'pretty fun."

"Quiz Bowl's fun too," Erica interjects. "Well, once you get past Mr. Pomp and Circumstance here."

"Haha, Erica. You won't be calling me that when my highly disciplined methods take us to Nationals."

The moderator stares at them and clears his throat. "If I may begin?"

They all nod, voices falling silent.

"Anyway each toss-up's worth 10 points, 15 if you answer correctly at the power mark. You get 5 seconds to answer each question. Bonuses are worth five points. There are, as Headmaster Avis mentioned, 20 questions in a round, with two tiebreakers. Now, let's do a buzzer check real quick and then we'll begin."

A chorus of bzzts and beeps fill the room and the moderator smiles. "Good everything works.  
"This author wrote Barnaby Rudge-"

Erica buzzes in. "Charles Dickens."

"15 points to Beacon Hill. Your bonus. Name the main character in Great Expectations."

"Full name?"

"Nickname will suffice."

"Pip."

"Good. Five more points to Beacon Hills."

Stiles stays out of the first round, none of the toss-ups in his area of expertise though he helps out on a few bonuses. 

"And Beacon Hills wins, 225 to 40. Shake hands."

Derek smirks, shaking the hand of the Edison captain. "Good game."  
He turns to Erica. "Where are we going now?"

"Room 113. Against Ponderosa."

"Hmm, they're midgrade. Shouldn't be too bad. Isaac you need to be quicker on the buzzer, we lost two questions to Edison back there."

Isaac rolls his eyes. "Aye Captain."

***

By the time lunch rolls around -between rounds seven and eight- Beacon Hills has a record of 5-2.

Derek takes those two losses hard.

"Erica, you were slow back there. Our next practice is going to just be buzzer work. Jackson, you're going to be working on higher level math. Not bad, new meat. But your buzzer skills need sharpening. I brought sandwiches so we don't need to buy lunch. And while we're eating we're going to work on some questions."

Stiles blinks. "You're kidding. We can't just enjoy a break?"

"You want to win, don't you?"

"Well it would be nice but winning's not everything."

Derek scoffs, passing out sandwiches from a messenger bag and a small stack of questions. "These are from the last two weeks of Jeopardy questions so they shouldn't be too hard for you all.  
"This city has peace walls to separate Catholic and Protestant neighborhoods."

Stiles rolls his eyes, weakly slapping his hand and answering with a mouthful of ham and cheese.  
"Belfast."

"Good."

***

With full bellies and slightly sore hands -from a particularly hard slap-in Stiles did- the Beacon Hills team trots into their round ten battle against-

"Alvatine," Derek growls, settling into a chair and glaring at the other side of the room.

"Yes? And you are?" their captain answers, smirking.

"We're Beacon Hills!" Stiles pipes up, grinning widely.

"Oh yes, the what was it, Seth, _fifteenth_ place team?"

"Yeah Chance, they were fifteenth."

"Whatever," Derek continues to growl. "Let's get this started."

After a grueling first half the scores are nearly tied.

"All right the category for this next batch of questions is serial killers! No bonuses; eight questions. First question: this song by the Beatles-"

Stiles buzzes in. "Maxwell's Silver Hammer!"

"Correct."

"Second question: using a brown or tan Volkswagen Beetle, this serial killer committed over 30 murders across seven states in the seventies."

Stiles buzzes in. "Ted Bundy."

"Correct."

It continues.  
"John Wayne Gacy."  
"Ed Gein."  
"Son of Sam."  
"Gary Ridgeway."  
"Richard Ramirez."  
"Ann Rule."

"Correct! All eight in a row. Good job, Beacon Hills. And the score is now tied. I will now ask the tiebreaker question.

"The second oldest continuously held sporting event is this dog show, held each February in New York."

Derek buzzes in.  
"Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show!"

"And Beacon Hills wins the game and breaks the tie."

Derek smirks, his upper lip twitching as he shakes Alvatine's team captain's hand. "Good game," he says, sneering.

***

"Good job against Alvatine, new meat. Erica, your buzzer work improved. Isaac, we're still going to need to work on yours but decent job answering the math and physics questions today."

Stiles pauses. "Thanks, Derek?"

"Aye aye Captain! I'll work on that right away. After I get done giving a shit what you think."

Erica snickers. "You did really well, Stiles. Although the serial killer question spree was a little weird."

Stiles chuckles. "Heh, well I like that kinda stuff."

***

Stiles climbs in Derek's van, listening to the low clunk of the buzzer box as Derek tosses it in the backseat.  
"Well I think we did pretty well. We got thirteenth place. That's pretty good, right?"

"We could've done better. Isaac's still slow on the buzzer but Erica's getting better. You're not bad; I guess that Latin Quiz Bowl is good for something. Nice job on the 8-question blow-out by the way."

"Thanks."

Derek drops him off without much fanfare and Stiles heads up to the shower to wash off a day's worth of sweat and dirt.  
And a little something extra.

He steps into the shower, water the perfect temperature, and palms his hardening cock. Remembering Derek's hand on the small of his back, he imagines the other boy here with him and runs a finger along his exposed swollen head dripping with precome. Derek's big hand would be wrapped around his cock, a finger lightly teasing his slit as Stiles would groan and arch into his hands. Derek's fingers would touch, press into his skin and glide up and down his slick shaft. And then maybe Derek would get on his knees, water dripping down his face and take Stiles' cock in his mouth, just the head at first, swirling his tongue around the glans and Stiles would moan, the sound echoing off the tiles and he'd have a hand in Derek's hair, maybe jerking him back and forth a little, desperate to get more of that wet hot heat on his cock. And Derek would take him further, running his tongue along the underside and Stiles would buck into him, all hope of controlling himself gone as he spurts into Derek's mouth and maybe Derek would swallow and look up at him through his lashes and maybe he'd finally smile.  
Stiles pants, his hand covered in come and he sticks it under the water. He reaches for the washcloth and begins to scrub himself clean. _That was a good one._

***

Stiles shows up to the next practice in a good mood. 

"Oh good, new meat you're here. We're going to work on buzzers today."

And just like that his good mood vanishes. "Oh fantastic."

"We need it. Sit down. Now our buzzers aren't as fancy as some schools' but at least ours still work," Derek continues, passing out buzzers. "I found some question sheets we haven't used yet. They're a little old but they'll work. Now then buzzer check."

Stiles rolls his eyes and buzzes in. "All right! I got the green buzzer. You losers get red."

Erica laughs. "Whatever Stiles, I'll still beat you."

Isaac pouts. "He's only doing that 'cause you're new."

"Enough chatter. Let's get started. This Communist country-"

Stiles buzzes in. "Cuba!"

Derek glares. "I will continue the question for those who didn't jump the gun with a _wrong_ answer. This Communist country is bordered by Hungary, Albania, Italy, Romania, Bulgaria, and Greece."

Isaac buzzes in. "Obviously the answer's Russia. Russia's so big it's bordered by everything."

"Not the Mediterranean," Erica chimes in.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Oh you all are jokers today. Wonderful. Erica, any ideas?"

"Isaac's the geography person, not me. Although I like Stiles' answer."

"The answer is Yugoslavia."

"How old _are_ these questions?" Stiles asks.

Derek flips through the stack of questions, scanning it for a date. "I don't know. Anyway, let's continue.  
"This book by Jerry Spinelli with themes of homelessness and racism won this year's Newbery Award."

Erica buzzes in. "The answer's Maniac Magee but I don't know the year."

"Who cares about the year? You got it right. And good job, your buzzer skills are improving.  
"Next question: 3(2π) +19 equals what number?"

"7!"

Derek groans. "Bad new meat. Quit that or I'll make you switch buzzers with Isaac."

Isaac's hand hovers over the buzzer as he scribbles on a piece of scratch paper before he finally presses down, the light glowing. "37.84."

"Correct."

"I still say my answer was correct too," Stiles says, grinning at Derek.

"No it was not."

"I'm calling a protest."

"Your answer's wrong! You can't call a protest if your answer's _wrong_!"

"I can call a protest for whatever I want."

"Ugh. I'm asking the next question. What fast food chain opened their first restaurant in Beijing this year?"

Isaac buzzes in. "Burger King!"

"Nope."

"Taco Bell!"

"That's it new meat, switch your buzzer with Isaac. You don't get green buzzer privilege anymore."

"Protest!"

Derek levels a glare at him and Stiles beams.  
"Taco Bell is a legitimate fast food restaurant."

Derek sighs. "Fine. You win this round."

"Does that mean I get to keep my buzzer?"

"Under probation."

Erica laughs and buzzes in. "Is the answer Wendy's?"

Derek shakes his head. "Nope. McDonald's."

"Neat."

Stiles ends practice in a good mood. _Riling up Derek is so fun._ He starts to head home when Derek walks beside him.

"New meat, you need a ride?"

"Uh, sure, I guess?"

"Great, my van's this way."

Stiles clambers inside, watching Derek glance at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Do you think I don't notice you watching me?"

And then an amazing _mirabile visu_ thing happens: Derek Hale. Blushes.

And Stiles grins.

"I I wasn't-that wasn't, I...." For once Derek's at a loss for words until Stiles breaks the silence.

"Not that I minded you watching me," Stiles says, watching Derek and placing a hand on Derek's thigh.

Derek twitches under him and leans in closer until their lips brush together.

Stiles hums contentedly and presses his lips harder against Derek's, his fingers stroking the other boy's cheeks. Derek presses back, fingers snaking around the back of Stiles' head, running through his hair.  
They kiss close-mouthed for a few more minutes until Derek pulls away.

"So, you still want that ride home, new meat?"

"Of course," Stiles breathes out, trying to tangle their hands together.

Derek squeezes his hand briefly before pulling away. "I need both hands to drive. So no hand-holding."

They drive along in companionable silence until Derek pulls up beside Stiles' house.

"Here you go. See you next Friday."

Stiles gets out of Derek's car, grinning widely.  
 _Best practice yet._


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Moons Over Mi-Hammond Tournament. Your bracket lists are in your packet. All rooms we're using are highlighted in green. Now have fun and let's play!"

Derek's mouth twitches upwards. "I'm glad Alvatine didn't think this tourney was worth their time."

"Is this one going to be fun?" Stiles asks, sighing fondly as Derek starts to open his mouth. "I know, I know. Quiz Bowl is grueling and demanding not fun."

Derek grumbles. "I wasn't going to say that. I was _going_ to say that Hammond always puts on a fun tournament."

Erica and Isaac nod.

"Yeah, Hammond's a lot of fun," Isaac says. 

"Tons of Lit questions too!" Erica adds.

"Erica, what's our bracket? And who's in it?"

Erica pulls out the bracket chart. "We're in Comic Sans. Ooh Edison's here too; they're in Georgia!"

Derek sighs. " _Our_ bracket, Erica, who's in it?"

"Concord, Paradise, and Village."

"Hmm, they shouldn't be too bad. Lot of one-year teams. Who's our first?"

"Paradise."

"Good, let's-"

"Get in first to intimidate our competition!" Erica, Isaac, and Stiles chorus.

Derek glares at them.

Stiles beams.

"Let's just go. Terrible team, I have," Derek mutters, dragging Stiles out of the cafeteria, Isaac and Erica at their heels.

Derek settles down at the furthest right side of the classroom, still grumbling a little.

"Good morning everyone! I'll keep this short because I know you're all just itching to play. Scoring for toss-ups is 10 up, 10 down, so make sure you're right! Bonuses are worth five and let's start with a toss-up.

"According to the Guinness World Records, this program is the longest continuously-running television quiz program."

Erica buzzes in. "It's Academic!"

"Correct. Ten points to Beacon Hills.

"Next question: this jet was the first supersonic jet to allow passengers to cross the Atlantic in just three-and-a-half hours. It was first used in 1976 and continued until 2003."

Paradise buzzes in. "Lear?"

"No, I'm sorry that's incorrect. Minus 10. Beacon Hills?"

Derek shrugs, glancing at his team.

"No answer then. The answer was the Concorde.

This passenger train service, operating out of D.C., is a portmanteau of American and track."

Stiles buzzes in. "Amtrak!"

"Correct. Ten points to Beacon Hills."

The toss-ups continue as Beacon Hills dominates the game. They win, 230-110.  
Derek shakes the other Captain's hand.  
"Good game," he says.

"All right, that's one team knocked out of our bracket. Let's try for our second. Who is it?"

"Concord," Erica answers, looking at their schedule.

"Hmm, I don't think we played them last year."

"We didn't," Isaac responds as they walk into the room.

Concord's already sitting when they get in and Derek grumbles.   
"That's _our_ spot."

Stiles rubs Derek's arm softly. "Relax, we'll still beat 'em."

"Thanks, new meat," Derek whispers then his voices rises. "Well, let's sit down anyway. Come on team."

"All right, teams, you know the rules right?" the moderator says.

Both teams nod.

"Good. Let's start with a category round.

"The category: Let's Get Physics-al

"This elementary particle combines to form composite particles called hadrons and have six flavors: up, down, strange, charm, top, and bottom."

Isaac buzzes in, a wide grin on his face. "Quarks!"

Isaac buzzes in again. "Schrodinger!"

And again. "Higgs boson!"

And again. "Planck's constant!"

And again. "Fechner!"

"And Beacon Hills sweeps the category. Good job."

Isaac smiles and exchanges high-fives with Stiles and Erica. Derek gives him a nod.  
"Your buzzer work has much improved," he says.

"Now it's time for the toss-up round. Once again, 10 up, 10 down, bonuses are five points, let's start.

"This Egyptian drug mentioned in the Odyssey caused the taker to forget about their woes."

Erica buzzes in immediately. "Nepenthe!"

"Correct."

Beacon Hills finishes the game with a winning score of 320-120.

"And another one's gone," Derek says, smirking. "We might be able to win the bracket."

"I bet we will," Stiles responds.

Erica nods. "Yeah, our next opponent is Village. They've just barely won their other two games."

"Good, good. Let's make sure they lose this one," Derek answers, walking into their third room, head held high as he takes his usual position, the rest of the team falling into step behind him.

"Good morning teams. By now I assume you all know the rules. Starting with a category round now: It's All Latin to Me."

Stiles grins.

"This Latin poet, most famous for his poems about Lesbia-"

Stiles buzzes in. "Catullus!"

"Correct. Ten points.

"Next question: this first king of Rome-"

"Romulus!"

"Ten points to Beacon Hills.

"This phrase was based on the Roman main meal-"

"Ab ovo usque ab mala!"

"Correct. Nice pronunciation as well.

"This epic by Virgil-"

"The Aeneid!"

"This phrase _audentes fortuna iuvat_ means-"

"Fortune favors the bold!"

"And Beacon Hills wins the category. All fifty points."

"Good job, new meat," Derek says, squeezing Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles beams, squeezing Derek's thigh back under the desks. "Thanks, Derek."

"And now for the toss-up round!  
"This subbranch of linguistics deals with names."

Village buzzes in. "Sociolinguistics!"

"I'm sorry that's incorrect. Beacon Hills?"

Derek buzzes in. "Onomastics."

"Correct."

Stiles blinks. "How did you even know that?"

Derek ducks his head. "It's what I plan to study next year."

"Cool!"

"Next question: this number one party school, located in Morganto-"

Isaac buzzes in, a wide grin on his face. "West Virginia University!"

"Correct!"

Beacon Hills wins the game with an outstanding score of 420 to 60.

Stiles can almost see the smile on Derek's face as they break for lunch.

"Excited, Derek?"

"Of course, new meat, we're getting into a new bracket. I brought lunch again so we can run through some questions during our break to keep us up to speed."

Stiles groans.

"Hush, new meat, we have to keep up our strength if we want to win. Here's your ham and cheese. Now then: this long-running live action series, started in Japan, helped launch the Fox Kids block?"

"Power Rangers!" Isaac slaps in, grinning. "What's wrong, Captain? Kid's Jeopardy was on?"

"Yes."

***

After lunch, Beacon Hills goes to check out the new brackets.

Erica beams. "Yes! We moved up a bracket."

"Good job team," Derek says. "Let's win this one too."

And they do, putting up a great score of 320 against Edison and a respectable 285 against Piedmont.

They walk into their next match against JFK, grinning - well, except for Derek but he had a pretty happy-looking smirk on his face.

Derek and the team takes their usual spot, Stiles stretching out his fingers and grinning at the buzzers.

"Oh sweet! Guys, check out the buzzers, they're pedals! This is gonna be just like playing Certamen!"

"As long as you're quick on the buzzers, new meat."

"All right teams, you know the rules, 10 up 10 down, bonuses worth five. Let's begin.

"Question one: this mythological hero eventually found Italy in Virgil-"

Stiles tries to buzz in but the JFK team gets there first.

"Aeneas!"

"Correct. And your bonus, name Aeneas' best companion."

JFK fumbles the bonus while Stiles silently bangs his head on the desk. Derek squeezes his shoulder.

"There, there, new meat, it happens to all of us."

"This author was awarded the 1964 Nobel prize in Literature but refused it."

"Sartre!"

"Ten points to Beacon Hills."

The game continues neck-and-neck until finally:

"I will now say the tiebreaker question: this series is the longest-running animated series in the U.S., the longest-running sitcom in the U.S. and the longest running primetime show in the U.S."

JFK buzzes in, causing Derek to let out a low growl.

"The Simpsons!"

"Correct. JFK wins the match."

Derek drops his head onto the desk with a resounding clunk.

***

"Cheer up, Derek. I'm sure we'll beat Edison at least."

Derek grumbles, head hanging low. "I guess."

Stiles sighs, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Derek's cheek. "Chin up. We'll win."

The Beacon Hills team walks into their match against Edison with heavy hearts.

"Okay teams, you know the rules, let's begin!

"This type of energy, used for motion-"

Isaac buzzes in. "Kinetic!"

"Correct. Ten points.  
Your bonus: name the other type of energy."

Isaac snickers. "Potential."

"Good. Five points. Next question:

"This traditionally-eaten food, which provides nostalgia and sentimental feelings to the person eating it is called?"

Erica buzzes in, grinning. "Comfort food!"

"Ten points. Name five types of comfort food."

"Apple pie!" Stiles answers.

"That's one. Four more."

"Tuna casserole."

"Oh and mashed potatoes!"

"Two more left."

"Chocolate chip cookies," Derek answers.

"One left."

"Banana pudding!"

"All correct. Good job, Beacon Hills."

Beacon Hills creams Edison 415-65 and Derek's spirits perk up a little.

"Much better team. Let's go check the brackets again."

Once there his face falls again. "We're up against Pittsburg. They're really good."

"We can take 'em, Derek," Stiles says. "We've taken everyone else here on."

"I guess."

"We'll be fine, Captain. We beat Alvatine, remember?" Isaac says.

"Yeah, we did," Derek says, head still hanging down as they walk into the next match.

"You all know the rules by now so I'm not going to repeat them. And let's start the questions!

"This store has three of its largest stores in China."

Derek buzzes in immediately. "Ikea!"

"Correct. Your bonus: name the tool most Ikea products require."

"Allen wrenches," Derek answers with a smirk on his face.

Beacon Hills dominates the game, getting a score of 415 to 40.

"Good job, team. New meat, your buzzer skills are good. Isaac, yours have improved immensely. Let's go see where we are in the rankings," Derek says, leading his team into the cafeteria.

"-And sixth place goes to Beacon Hills! Will the Beacon Hills team please stand up?"

Derek hauls Stiles to his feet, keeping a hold of his hand the entire time as the other teams clap around them.

***

Stiles walks into practice and sees Derek sitting in his usual spot, a lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth, and the other two members and their coach nowhere to be seen. He grins. "Hey Derek! Where'd you get the lollipop?"

"I dunno. Somebody named Cuba. Name sounds familiar but I just can't place it."

Stiles edges closer, watching as Derek swirls his tongue around the bright red sucker, and swallows. "Yeah. What if I gave you a hint?"

Derek pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and smirks at Stiles. "Well, I think I'd enjoy that."

Stiles lets out a breath and plucks the lollipop from Derek's fingers, pressing his lips against Derek's and glides his tongue along the other boy's lips, Derek opening up eagerly. Stiles hums and presses deeper, his tongue sinking into Derek's mouth, Derek's own poking hesitatingly at Stiles' mouth. And Stiles opens for him, smiling as Derek's tongue slides into his mouth.

"Mmm," Stiles hums when Derek's hands cup the back of his head, pulling him closer before pulling back, licking his lips and popping the lollipop back in his mouth.

"I'm gonna cancel practice. No one else is here yet and I have something I want to do."

"You do things other than Quiz Bowl?"

"Mmhm. And it _is_ Valentine's Day," Derek answers, writing up a sign and sticking it on the door. "Grab your backpack, I'll drive."

"Oh, um, okay," Stiles stutters, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and walking out with Derek.

"Both shoulders. That's the shoulder you buzz in with and wearing your backpack over one shoulder is a sure way to get it sore. And you have a Certamen meet this week. Gotta keep up your state champion streak, don't you?"

Stiles smiles at him, shifting his backpack to both shoulders, and shyly takes Derek's hand.  
"The match for state champion doesn't happen until May."

Derek squeezes his hand, raising their entwined fingers to open the passenger side door, and Stiles gets in, tossing his backpack in the back, along with Derek's messenger bag.

"So, where are we going?"

"There's a restaurant I'd like us to go to."

" _Oh_. Us?"

"Mmmhm."

Derek drives down the street and takes a right turn before pulling into a diner just off the road.

"Is this it?"

"Yep. Just leave your stuff in the car."

"We're not gonna work on questions are we?"

Derek chuckles, running a hand through Stiles' hair. "No we're not working on questions. I brought you here on a date."

Stiles beams, opening the door and following Derek in.

"Sit," Derek murmurs, nudging Stiles into a booth and sliding in next to him. "This place has great food."

Stiles sits, gasping softly as Derek's knee presses against his. "O-okay."

Derek hums happily, looking over the menu. "The club sandwich is good. It's what I always got."

"This isn't your secret way to get me to buckle down about Quiz Bowl, is it?"

Derek grumbles, lightly swatting Stiles' shoulder. "No. I just want to take you out on a date 'cause it's Valentine's Day." His voice drops. "And 'cause you're my boyfriend."

Stiles blushes. "Oh. I like that idea."

Derek smiles at him. "Good. Me too. What're you ordering?"

"I figured I'd get the club sandwich too. You do have good taste."

"Of course I do. I'm dating you."

Stiles blushes deeper, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Derek's cheek. "So sweet."

Derek kisses him back. "In the meantime, while we wait for our food, let's run through some questions."

Stiles attempts to glare but Derek just laughs. 

"I was joking. I don't even have Jeopardy questions. Well I _do_ have one question-"

Stiles groans.

"No you'll like it! It's easy. Okay so who's the best boyfriend in the world?"

"You?"

Derek smiles softly. "I guess that works but the answer was you."

"Oh. I see," Stiles says, smiling and taking a bite of his club sandwich. "Hey this is pretty good."

"Mmmhmm, told you," Derek answers, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

The two eat in content silence until they both finish, Stiles puling out his wallet.  
Derek chuckles, pushing it back to him.

"Nope. My treat."

"But-"

"My. Treat. _Ergo_ I pay," Derek answers, smiling at Stiles.

"I get to pay next time," Stile says, grumbling lightly.

Derek ruffles his hair. "Of course, of course. Now come on, let's get you home. You have homework. And so do I."

Stiles sighs. "You're right, I do. All right, let's go."

The two boys get up, Derek leaving enough cash on the table to cover their meals and a tip.

Stiles climbs into Derek's passenger seat, watching him with a smile on his face.

Derek pulls up to Stiles' house and unbuckles his own seat-belt, leaning close to Stiles and placing a hand on his cheek.  
"C'mere," he murmurs.

Stiles follows, placing his own hand against Derek's stubbled cheeks. "Yes?"

Derek presses his lips to Stiles', slipping his tongue inside the other boy's lips.

Stiles hums, pressing closer to Derek and struggling to undo his seat-belt.

Derek chuckles, unbuckling it and tugging Stiles against his chest.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Stiles," he says, inhaling the other boy's hair.

Stiles squirms a little in his arms to press a kiss to Derek's lips.   
"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Derek.  
"I should get going. Don't want my dad to worry."

"All right. See you next week."

"Definitely."  
And with that, Stiles gets out of the car, opening the backseat to get his backpack, and walks into his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles walks down the hall with a spring in his step and a paper crown on his head.  
He walks into practice and beams.  
"Hello, team! You are looking at one of the state Latin champions!"

"That's great, Stiles!" Erica says, giving him a high-five.

"That's awesome!" Isaac says as well.

"Good job, new meat," Derek says. "Nice crown."

Stiles grins. "Thank you all."

"Say something in Latin!" Isaac says. "Since you're a State Champ and all."

" _Da mi basia mille, deinde centum_  
dein mille altera, dein secunda centum  
deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum  
dein, cum milia multa fecerimus  
conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus,  
aut quis malus invidere possit  
cum tantum cum sciat esse basiorum,"  
Stiles responds, blushing a little and smiling at Derek.

"What's it mean?" Erica asks.

"It's about kisses," Derek mumbles, blushing as well. "Let's get to practice."  
Derek takes his usual spot, waiting as the rest of his team settles into a seat.

"Can I keep my crown?" Stiles asks, seating right in front of him.

Derek lets out a small smile. "Yes, you can keep the crown on.

"All right team, first question: this Communist country-"

"Cuba!"

Derek sighs. "It is _not_ -oh wait, that's actually right. Nice job, new meat."

"All right!" Stiles cheers, high-fiving Erica and Isaac.

Derek rolls his eyes fondly. "Back to practice, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Isaac answers, snickering.

Another eye roll. "That wasn't an answer. Anyway, this author, best known for his novel The Corrections-"

"Franzen!" Erica buzzes in.

"Correct. At least someone takes this practice seriously."

"Protest!" Stiles calls out.

" _What_?"

"My answer was right."

"You guessed _and_ you said your answer with the assumption that it was wrong. Protest denied.  
"Next question: this best-selling handheld game, started in 1998, and published by Nintendo has such lovable mascots as Pika-"

Isaac, Erica, and Stiles slam on their buzzers and yell out at the same time. "Pokémon!"

Derek laughs. "Correct. Although Isaac buzzed in first."

"Whatever. I would gotten it too," Stiles scoffs.

"Your buzzer skills still need work, new meat."

***

Stiles shyly comes up beside Derek after practice.

"My dad's gonna be gone this weekend, you wanna come over?"

"I have to call my mom but I can probably make it."

Stiles brightens. "Great! Could I maybe get a lift home, please?"

Derek smiles at him and ruffles his hair. "Sure! You don't have to ask."

Stiles gets into the van, grinning as Derek reaches over and buckles his seat-belt.

"Let me call my mom and then we can leave all right?" Derek says, pulling out a cell-phone and dialing.

"Hey Mom. Can I stay over at Stiles' house? Yeah his dad'll be home. I can, really? Thanks Mom, love you!"

"Did she say yes?"

Derek smiles at him. "She did. I just have to go home to get my stuff."

"Sounds good!"

"Mmmhmm," Derek hums, opening up the passenger door.

***  
"Derek!" Stiles says, opening the door and grinning at his boyfriend. "Come on in!"

"Hey Stiles," Derek responds, pulling the other boy in for a kiss, slipping his tongue inside a little.

"Mmph!" Stiles squawks, his arms going around Derek's waist. He pulls back, grinning widely. "We can watch TV now or or if you'd like-" His voice drops to a whisper and he blushes. "We could go up to my room."

Derek ducks down and nibbles at Stile' neck, shutting the door behind him. "I like that idea," he murmurs.

"Come on then," Stiles says, leading Derek upstairs.

***

The two boys stare at each other on the bed, each one not willing to make the first move until Stiles licks at Derek's lips, straddling him, his arms wrapped around the other boy's shoulders.  
Derek presses back into him, opening his lips greedily as Stiles licks into his mouth.

"Stiles," Derek lets out a needy whine.

"We," Stiles starts headily. "We need to get our clothes off. I need to see you naked."

Derek nods, clumsily undoing his shirt buttons. "Yeah, yeah Stiles, need to see you naked. Need it."

Stiles stares at Derek, shakily taking in a breath, and reaches out and touches Derek's chest, running a finger through the dark hair. Derek shudders under his touch and presses Stiles closer, burying his face into his own chest.  
Stiles breathes in again, inhaling that heady scent of just pure _Derek_ , and pulls back, looking up into Derek's eyes.

"Stiles," Derek whines, actually whines and Stiles barks out a small puff of laughter. Derek humphs and fingers the hem of Stiles' t-shirt. "Can I?"

Stiles nods, a giddy feeling bubbling up inside him and he laughs a little, biting the inside of his mouth to keep from doing it any louder.

Derek stops, ducking his head and nudging Stiles. "What's wrong? I like it when you laugh."

Stiles lets out a giggle that threatens to explode into more. "I-" he hiccups. "I know, I just, that's my favorite t-shirt."

Derek smiles, gently tugging at the bottom of it. "Well then, I'll be careful with it, all right?"

Stiles smiles back waterily. "All right," he says, letting Derek tug him out of his shirt and watching as Derek gently sets it on his desk chair.

"Is that better?"

Stiles giggles again, nuzzling into Derek's chest. "Uh-huh. Thanks."

Derek leans back, dragging Stiles on top of him, the other boy's body hot and heavy against him.  
"Like you like this," he murmurs, mouthing at Stiles' neck. 

Stiles squirms on top of him, cock trapped by his jeans.  
"Derek," he gasps out, arching his hips. "Can I-I gotta-have to get my jeans off."

"Yeah, yeah," Derek pants, rolling Stiles over onto his back and hovering over the zipper. "Can I?"

Stiles nods, arching into Derek's waiting hand. " _Yes_."

Derek scrabbles against Stiles' zipper, pulling it down and revealing a bulge. "Gotta get these off, lift your hips." 

Stiles listens, watching as his jeans slide down his hips and his cock presses outward against his boxers. He sighs as Derek's hand flutters against his cock.

"You can," he pauses, still trying to process Derek's hand anywhere near his cock. "You can pull it out if you want."

Derek takes it out of his boxers, revealing a smattering of dark hair, and pauses. "I'm not naked. I should be naked for this."

Stiles' brain nearly short-circuits at the thought of seeing Derek naked and he manages a quick "Yeah 'f you wan'."

Derek smiles. "I want." And he slips out of his jeans, tented briefs making themselves obvious. 

Stiles swallows, his eyes staring at Derek's bulge and he reaches out a finger. "Can-can I touch you?"

Derek nods, head rolling back as Stiles' fingers grasp his cock and he lets out a low reedy moan.

Stiles starts at the sound and touches more, desperate to hear that noise again. Derek groans, shaking his head.

"No, I wanna touch _you_ now."

Stiles nods again and again, scrabbling up against the headboard, his cock standing tall, head exposed and swollen. "Yeah, yeah you can touch me."

Derek grazes a hand over Stiles' dripping head, catching precome on his fingers and Stiles bucks into his hand.

"Ahh!" Stiles groans out. "M-more, please!"

Derek nods, wrapping a hand around Stiles' cock and tugging lightly once then twice then thrice.

Stiles shudders and spurts, covering Derek's hand in come.

"Now, it's your turn," Stiles murmurs, crawling over to Derek and his hard cock, smearing come over the sheets.

"Y-yeah?" Derek gasps, the sight of Stiles crawling over to him almost enough to make him come.

"Yeah," Stiles says, reaching out and touching Derek's swollen head.

Derek shivers, spreading his legs as Stiles crowds into them.

"Hi," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Stiles' head.

"Hi," Stiles whispers back, chancing a lick at Derek's thigh.

Derek lets out a low whine. "Ohh, Stiles."

Stiles grins. "I haven't even done anything yet. _Levicule_."

"What's that mean?"

Stiles hums, licking at Derek's swollen head, a string of precome catching at his lips. "Means silly. 'Cause you are. Haven't done nothing yet. Can't wait to hear the noises you make when I do."

Derek's groan turns into a laugh and he ruffles Stiles' hair. " _You're_ silly."

Stiles giggles, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and diving back down, mouthing at Derek's cock.

Derek startles at the feeling of a warm wet mouth on his cock and he laughs. "That feels funny."

Stiles grins against him. "Gonna feel more funny soon," he says, a puff of warm air against Derek's cock as he opens his mouth all the way, taking the tip of Derek inside him, feeling the rich musky scent all the way down to his toes and he lets out a moan of his own.

Derek jolts as Stiles moans around him, shakily pulling out and coming against Stiles' lips, blushing as lines of come drip off him. "S-sorry, Stiles."

Stiles wipes his mouth on his shirt, grinning back. "Thanks for pullin' out."

"No problem," Derek says, tugging Stiles against his chest, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Love you, Stiles."

" _Te amo etiam_."

Derek grumbles. "How do you say 'speak English damn it'"?

Stiles grins into his chest and mumbles. " _Dic Anglice eheu_ , cogito."

"Argh."

Stiles grins wider and burrows into Derek's chest. " _Meus_."

"You're mine too, Stiles."

The two cuddle for a while until Derek's stomach grumbles, ruining the silence, and he blushes.

"Sorry."

Stiles nuzzles him. "No problem. We should probably get some food. Pizza? My dad left money."

"Pizza sounds good."

"Then we should probably move."

Derek's arms tighten around him. "Or you could use my cell phone and stay in my arms."

Stiles laughs. "I have to pee though."

"Oh. Go on then. Let me find my pants."

***

The two boys meet downstairs, Stiles pouring over a stack of take-out menus, Derek running a hand through his hair.

"Find anything?"

"How about wings?" Stiles asks. "This place has a special on Fridays."

"Mmm, wings sound good. How much do I owe you?"

"None, my treat."

"Mmm, such a sweet boyfriend," Derek murmurs, wrapping his arms around Stiles.  
Stiles leans back against him, pulling a menu for a wing place out of the pile.

"Here we go. And they have online ordering!"

"How do you say 'awesome' in Latin?"

Stiles beams. " _Radicitus_."

"Neat."

"All right so we can order upstairs and then watch TV until it comes, does that sound good?"

" _Radicitus_."

Stiles smiles. "Short i's."

***

Stiles gets up and answers the door, coming back carrying a warm box.

"Food's here!"

Derek grins, getting up from the couch as Stiles puts the box on the kitchen table. He leans in, breathing in happily.  
"Mmm, wings."

"They smell amazing, don't they?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I'll get some plates and then we can eat, 'kay?"

"Sounds good."

The two devour the wings. Derek looks over and swipes a finger across Stiles' cheek, popping it in his mouth. Stiles blushes.

Derek grins. "You had sauce on your face."

Stiles smiles and does the same to him but Derek catches the tip of his finger in his mouth and sucks on it, looking up at Stiles through his lashes.

Stiles squirms, his cock stirring to life at the gesture.

Derek hums around his finger, rounding his tongue along the tip before pulling off. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh yes," Stiles says breathily.

"Would you like more?"

Stiles swallows audibly and nods. "Uh-huh."

Derek slides to his knees, swallowing as well. "Well then let's get your pants down, huh?"

Stiles shoves his pants down to his ankles, revealing a semi-hard cock tenting out his boxers.  
"They're down."

Derek laughs, edging closer and leaning his head against Stiles' thigh. "You smell nice," he mumbles.

"Thanks," Stiles mumbles back, trying not to press Derek into his crotch.

Derek hums, sitting back and staring at Stiles' crotch. "Can can you pull it out? I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Derek's forehead. "Sure," he answers pulling out his by-now hard cock.

Derek swallows again, staring straight at it and the tufts of dark hair around the base. He chances a lick at the swollen tip and Stiles shivers above him.

"Yeah, just like that, that feels good," he says, lightly squeezing Derek's shoulder.

Derek brightens at the praise, licking some more around the head before putting the tip in his mouth.

Stiles starts, groaning softly as warm wetness envelops his cock.

Derek pulls off. "Hey Stiles?" he asks, blushing.

"Hmm?"

"How do you say 'suck my dick' in Latin?"

" _Suge meum penem_. You want me to dirty talk you in Latin?" Stiles grins.

Derek shivers. "Ju-just that phrase."

" _Suge meum penem_ ," Stiles whispers and Derek moans, diving back onto his cock. He gently sucks the tip back into his mouth, experimentally running his tongue over the glans and Stiles jerks.

"I'm gonna come. Do you want me to pull out?"

Derek nods, pulling off and Stiles jerks his slippery cock. He groans, watching Stiles jerk himself off.

"God you look so hot," Derek says, slipping his hands into his briefs and beginning to jerk himself off.

"So do you," Stiles pants, riding out his second orgasm of the night.

Seeing Stiles like this pushes Derek over the edge and he comes, coating the inside of his underwear with come and he lets out a low noise, scrambling onto the couch and laying his head against Stiles' chest.

"I love you," he mumbles against Stiles' shoulder and Stiles nuzzles him back.

"I love you too," Stiles answers, kissing Derek's lips and Derek kisses him back, curling closer to him.

The two boys drowse like that for a while, Derek's eyes beginning to close and Stiles' arms coming around him.

***

Derek and Stiles wake up around one, the TV still blaring.

"We should get to bed," Stiles whispers. "Did you bring pajamas?"

Derek nods. "Yeah."

The two climb upstairs into Stiles' bedroom and Stiles giggles.

Derek tilts his head in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"My dad never would have let me have a sleepover."

Derek grins back. "Well, he's not here now is he?"

"Nope," Stiles answers, climbing into bed and watching Derek do the same in the dark.

"Night, Derek. Sweet dreams. I-" He pauses, voice cracking a little. "-love you."

"Night Stiles. Love you too."


End file.
